ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Donahue
Aaron Donahue is a Canadian pro wrestler, know as his ringname; Chaos. He is currently working for New Age Pro Wrestling (NAPW). Career Chaos started his wrestling career in now defunct KPW. After KPW closed Chaos joined EWW where he increased his skills before joining XWA. Chaos joined COMBAT when it opened in 2008 but left the company after only one televised match due to scheduling problems. History Breaking Into Wrestling Chaos started training to wrestle at the age of 17 at a local wrestling school before advancing and training under the tutelage of Robert Maillet (Kurrgan/Arcadian Giant) in New Brunswick at the age of 18. While training with Maillet Chaos met his future manager Nicole Dark who was also being trained by Maillet. Chaos and Nicole worked several indy shows in the Atlantic Provinces under different monikers before moving to Toronto and training with Scott Di'Amore while both making their official debuts for KingPin Wrestling. KPW Chaos and Nicole worked mostly lower card matches for KPW. Chaos' highest profile match was a Canadian Championship match against Teddy Heart (not Teddy "Hart" Annis) where he won the match but due to circumstance Heart kept his title. After a total of nine match between them, both Chaos and Nicole were offered contracts by EWW. Unfortunately, the week before they were set to debut for EWW Nicole suffered a broken rib that nearly punctured her lung via a botched top rope splash from 390 pound Lin Vicious. With Nicole unable to compete EWW was forced to rewrite their plans for Chaos. Chaos debuted two weeks later without Nicole and started his EEW career. EWW Chaos joined EWW where he honed his skills picking up a few small victories. After a month of competing for EWW Chaos began his first feud against Chris X. Several weeks into the feud Chaos was sidelined with a severely sprained ankle following a stiff backstage segment that saw Chris throw Chaos through a concession stand. The injury did not require any surgery but Chaos was unable to compete for an estimated two months. Chaos managed to return two weeks early and began a feud with newly signed wrestler H.F.D. The two men had violent encounter after violent encounter. The feud saw the introduction of "Kid Inferno" Doug Picel and Kylee Picel-Delaney as well as the return and EWW debut of Nicole Dark. During the feud EWW started to flounder and both Chaos & Nicole and H.F.D. & the Picels signed on with XWA. Signing With XWA During the feud EWW started to flounder and both Chaos & Nicole and H.F.D. & the Picels signed on with XWA. His feud with H.F.D. finally came to an end at XWA Supremacy in a hellatious Playground match that involved fire, barbed wire and a 20 foot fall and shooting star press. Counter Point Rejects Two weeks before Supremacy, Chaos aligned himself with "The Punk Prophet" Genesius Annaya to reform and rechristen C.P.R. as the Counter Point Rejects. The week after Supremacy the "Counter Point Rejects" gained a third member in the new #1 contender Mikey Ratings. C.P.R. dominated XWA and were involved in most major title matches. Chaos entered and made it to the finals of XWA's Pure Title tournament losing in the finals to Jason Artemius. Following his loss in the tournament and a dismal showing at the following weeks Collision, Chaos went into exile ignoring and avoiding contact with XWA officials, his fellow C.P.R. members and even his manager/girlfriend Nicole Dark. After almost a month of silence Chaos somehow managed to get a video message to a XWA.com worker who posted it on the site. The message showed a darker side to Chaos' persona then had been seen before. In the message Chaos claimed that glory had perverted wrestling and that he was coming back to clear the wrestling wold of that plague, calling out the likes of Doug Picel, Rick Awesome and Sparx. Chaos returned to XWA at the following weeks PPV and defeated Shawn Carnage. After the match Chaos was attacked by Rick Awesome who Chaos had injured in their match in the first round of the Pure Title Tournament. Chaos and Awesome began a program that cumulated at XWA Blood Red Summer in an Openweight match for the newly instated Openweight Title. The match itself proved to be Awesome's last match in XWA. COMBAT Chaos briefly worked for COMBAT in March 2008 but due to scheduling problems he only worked one televised match and two house shows. COMBAT vs XWA Near the end of summer 2008 the "Counter Point Reject" Genesius Annaya, rejuvenated the defunct COMBAT and lead the invasion of XWA. Chaos, formally working for COMBAT and working with Annaya sided with COMBAT in the invasion. After the end of the COMBAT invasion and subsequent draft Chaos remained on Collision. On His Own Following the draft Chaos was left on Collision and kept up a solid record and managed to win the Cruiserweight Championship in a match against Elle Marsh. Chaotic Revolution On the December 9th episode of Collision, Chaos defended Nick Cerebrum demanding a rematch for the Cruiserweight title and later in the night lost his title to Cerebrum. This began a program between which saw Chaos slowly bring Nick to his side and in the process winning the Cruiserweight Title back from Cerebrum. On the February 10th XWA Supershow Chaos announced the formation of the Chaotic Revolution with Nick Cerebrum and Nick Fuse. Chaos and since delegated the Cruiserweight title to Cerebrum and was involved in an Openweight Title feud with Joel Xavier while Fuse continued to rise through the XWA ranks and make a name for himself. Chaotic Revolution Implodes After some internal tension between Chaos and Cerebrum, Chaos removed Cerebrum from the Chaotic Revolution in a brutal assault. Chaos began to feud with Cerebrum over the Cruiserweight title with Fuse stuck in the middle. During a tag team match, Chaos accidentally hit Fuse with a chair shot before seeming to crack and assault everyone involved in the match before leaving the ring. Following the attack and subsequent loss of the Cruiserweight title to Nick Cerebrum, Chaos disappeared from XWA television. The Play A series of viral messages began to appear on XWA.com telling the story of "Him," his disciples and "His betrayal by The Lost." It was finally revealed, after a series of assaults on Nick Fuse, Nick Cerebrum and Max Betancourt that "He" was Chaos and The Play was the build for the second coming of The Chaotic Revolution, it's new members being Kevin Blaine and Owen Sacrifice. Chaotic Revolution V2 With his new followers at his side, Chaos began to wage war on "The Saints Of Betrayal" (as The Revolution dubbed Fuse, Cerebrum and Betancourt). One by one The Revolution took out The Saints, first Cerebrum then Betancourt, until only Fuse remained. It was around this time that The Revolution again appeared to have internal conflicts as Chaos and Blaine removed Sacrifice from The Revolution and Chaos became a less and less frequent face on both XWA television and the XWA locker room. Disappearance With The Revolution dead and Chaos barely participating in either backstage events or matches, Blaine moved on to join the Zodiac and Chaos posted a cryptic video on XWA.com. In the video Chaos bid farewell to XWA audience and seemingly the world. With no contact between Chaos and officials, XWA was forced to release Chaos from his contract. Nothing has been heard of or from him since. Return And The New Horsemen Crowned Following over three months of complete silence Chaos returned to the wrestling world and XWA during a Zodiac assault on Harold Francis Delaney. Chaos entered the ring, sporting a Zodiac-esque suit, and cut a promo while standing alongside former ally and now Zodiac member Agent Capricorn. With Harold subdued by Agents, Chaos was seemingly ready to deliver the death blow only to smash a black baseball bat over the forehead of Capricorn to the shock of all. Jamie Starrsplash, AKIRA Inoshi and Slade Mortis all become involved in the subsequent riot, which ended with Harold, Chaos, Starrsplash, Mortis and Inoshi standing tall in the ring. Following the brawl, XWA Combat General Manager Ric Flair, came to the stage alongside his old friends to crown those in the ring as "The New Horsemen" and set them lose against The Zodiac. New Horsemen vs The Zodiac With the war raging on, Chaos and Slade Mortis entered XWA's Tag Team Title Tournament (which was later won by fellow Horsemen; Starrsplash and Inoshi) with some success. The Zodiac and New Horsemen continue to battle with the fate of XWA possibly in the balance. Unfortunately due to instability within the company, XWA management changed hands and the angle was dropped. XWA made a brief return before finally folding, Chaos however, was not involved in the return. New Age Pro Wrestling After a long hiatus from the wrestling world, Chaos made his return, debuting for New Age Pro Wrestling (NAPW) at a house show a defeating Clyde Barton with a triangle choke. Personal life Chaos resides in his childhood hometown of Glace Bay, Nova Scotia, Canada. Chaos has become somewhat of a locker room leader backstage who enjoys helping the younger talent build their skills and get their characters over. Chaos' main backstage allies include H.F.D., Slade Mortis, Nick Fuse, Klutz, and Jay Money. Titles Held * New Age Pro Wrestling (NAPW) :* No Titles held. * Kingpin Wrestling (KPW) :* No Titles Held. * Extreme World Wrestling (EWW) :* No Titles Held. * Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (XWA) :* XWA Cruiserweight Championship 2 Time :* XWA Openweight Championship Wrestling Facts *'Finishing and signature moves' ::*''Chaotic'' (Modified Swinging Sideslam, formally know as "Dangerous Impact") ::*'Rejection http://wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves/StrykerLock.wmv' (Trailer Hitch/StrykerLock, use mainly on large opponents or ones with a hurt leg) :::*''Desperation Finsher: Chaos Theory (Sitout one-handed chokeslam) '' :::*''Signature Move:Twisting Brainbuster :::*''Signature Move:''A-Bomb (Gutwrench to Towerhack-bomb/opponent sitting on Chaos's right shoulder)'' :::*''Signature Move:'' Modified TKO (Inverted Suplex to TKO) :::*''Signature Move:'' Chaos Clash (Spiral Tap) :::*''Signature Move:'' Reverse DVD ::*Backbreaker ::*Swinging Neckbreaker ::*Modified lift Crucifix Powerbomb (Lift is similar to The Unprettier's set up except inverted) ::* Inverted Snap STO ::*Famasser (From Standing Fujiwara Armbar) ::*Spike DDT ::*SSP plancha ::*Corkscrew plancha ::*Springboard Frogsalut ::*Elevated Bostoncrab ::*Standing Fujiwara Armbar ::*Shining Enzuguri ::*Mui Thai Knees. ::*Three right jabs then a strong spinning right ::*Legdrop. ::*Mui Thai Knees to A-Bomb Theme Music :* Revolution Beings - Arch Enemy (With Chaotic Revolution) :* Entertainment - Rise Against :* I'm A Fake - The Used :* Waking The Demon - Bullet For My Valentine :* Liar Liar - The Used (Used for two weeks in February 2008) :* Pretty Hansom Awkward - The Used (Current) :* Scream - Avenged Sevenfold :* Elegy - As I Lay Dying (Apocalyptica Intro) :* My Heaven Is You Hell - Lordi :* Blood Red Sandman - Lordi :* Parabola - Tool External links *Official XWA Website *Chaos' profile on XWA.com A A A A Category:Canadian Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2007 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011